I do?
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: Pramface! This is my take on what should happen next. Rated m just in case. I don't own the rights to Pramface, that goes to BBC three.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is my pramface fanfic chapter one. Please read and comment. Enjoy! I know it's short, I promise the next one will be longer.**

"Jamie!" Laura calls for him. "Emily is crying, can you please get her. I think she needs a new nappy." Jamie slugs around and walks into the nursery.

"Laura, I changed the last one. Why can't you do it this time?" He complained. Laura walked into the nursery with a laundry basket on her hip and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Honestly Jamie, you sit around in your Jim-Jams all day while I work around the house. You didn't have to push a baby out of you vagina beside a car park after having to carry it for nine months. I think you can handle a few nappies." She yells at him.

"Sorry Laura." For some unknown reason Laura had been extremely annoying since they had shagged up a few weeks prior. "Hello Emily, looks like your mum was telling tails. Your nappy is clean." Jamie picks Emily up gently and walks down stairs where Laura sat folding the wash. "Laura, I do have a job you know. I don't sit on my ass all day either." Jamie sits down next to Laura on the couch and kisses the top of Emily's head. "Is this about the other week? I know we hadn't shagged since that one time, but we are together now." Jamie says.

"No Jamie, this isn't about us shagging. I'm just tired, and fat. You did this to me. I was fit, and now I have stretch marks and baby fat. I can't go anywhere because I'm so ugly." Laura complained and started crying. Jamie rolled his eyes, he had thought he was done dealing with hormones.

"No, Laura your not fat. Look at you, you are fit, very fit. Maybe even more now then before." Jamie said trying to stop the conflict before it progresses. "Really Laura, why don't we get my mum to watch Emily and you and I can got out." Jamie offered.

"I don't know, last time Mike called because he was so pissed he couldn't see straight. And I don't want to leave Emily." Laura said as she took her from Jamie's arms.

"Laura, I mean it. Got get dress up, and I will have my mum come get Emily." Jamie said to Laura.

"Well, ok." Laura agreed. "But, were not shagging tonight, so don't get any ideas." She gave Emily one last kiss and headed up the stairs to shower. Jamie quickly ripped out his phone and dialed him mums number.

"Hello Jamie," his mum answered the phone.

"Mum, I need you to take Emily for us. I think tonight is the perfect night." Jamie said as he scrambled to pack Emily's bag.

"Ok Jamie, I will be over soon to get her." Jamie had been planing out this for a while. He knew this was the right thing to do for the both of them. He had done it once before but for the wrong reasons. Now that Emily is born, this was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Please enjoy. So sorry it took long I moved and had no Internet for a while.**

Jamie and Laura walk into this nice restaurant and sit down. "Maybe I should phone and check on Emily one last time." Laura says searching through her bag for her phone.

"Laura, Emily is with my mum, everything will be okay." Jamie says to her. Laura takes a deep breath and puts her bag down. "You are a fantastic mum Laura." Jamie tells her.

"Thank you Jamie." Laura smiles and thinks about her day while Jamie sits nervously across the table. "I just miss her so much. Can we get something to go then head back?" Laura asks him.

"Let's at least have dessert." Jamie said waving down the waiter. "Yes, two of your cheese cake slices." Jamie orders.

"Okay, desert then we to home and order in." Laura said. She sat anxiously waiting for dessert to arrive. Laura never saw herself with a child but now that Emily is here is cannot imagine being without her. The waiter brings out two plates with cheese cake on it. Laura grabs her fork and begins to eat. "Jamie, what the fuck is this?" Laura asks as she pulls the diamond ring off the top. "Not again," she whispers as he drops down to one knee.

"Laura Derbyshire, you have been in my life for the past year because of a condom malfunction. Since Emily was born I have been thinking that maybe this wasn't a mistake and that this was natures way of bring us together. So will you marry me?" He asks nervously.

"What no six month, no questions asked quick divorce option?" Laura asks with tear in her eyes. They both have a quick laugh. "Jamie, a year ago I would have said fuck no, and probably did. But tonight I'm going to say yes." Jamie slide the ring on her finger at the few people around them aww and clap. "No, can I go see my baby?" She asks.

On the way home Laura stared on the ring on her finger. "You better like it, I spent like four month salary on that." Jamie tell her. "But I guess that's what I get for having a job as a shelf stacker." He adds.

"Jamie, I am still expecting my big wedding. And Emily can be our flower girl, we could have someone pull her down in a wagon." Laura says.

They walk through the door and Emily is sleeping in Sandra's arms. "Mummy and daddy missed their princess?" She asks them.

"Mummy couldn't stop thinking about her." Jamie says. "She said yes," he adds as he lifts Emily out of her arms. Laura abruptly took Emily from Jamie.

"That's right Emily, we are going to be a family." Laura says to her sleeping daughter as she clutches her close to her heart. "Thank you Sandra," Laura tells her. "Maybe next time it will be longer then thirty minutes."

"Thanks mum, have a safe trip home." Jamie says to her. Laura and Jamie walk upstairs as his mum walks out the door. "Let's put her in the nursery tonight." Jamie suggests. Laura walks into the nursery and lays Emily down.

"Jamie," Laura says. Jamie looks up and their eyes meet. "We still aren't shagging." She says and kisses him softly.


End file.
